


Pretty Woman AU

by Stulot



Category: robron
Genre: Business man, M/M, Pretty Woman AU, Prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stulot/pseuds/Stulot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the full Pretty Woman film but with Robron instead :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago for the Nuke fandom so I changed a few names but I think it works pretty well even if it wasn't originally written for Robron.  
> This is for yorkshirewench on Tumblr who wanted a Pretty Woman AU

“Welcome to Hollywood! Everybody who has a dream comes to Hollywood! What's your dream? What's your dream?!”

Adam took another drag of his cigarette before he put it out under his boot on the pavement of Hollywood Boulevard. “I wish he would shut the fuck up. Every fucking night, the same. Hollywood this and dreams that. Dreams are for losers” he snorted. 

Aaron looked at his friend and simply shook his head with a slight laugh. The rastafari dude across the street hadn't shut up for two years so why would he start now? He leaned back against the brick wall, he knew he should be closer to the street but he just couldn't be bothered tonight.

“It's slow tonight” Aaron said calmly. He was always the levelheaded one compared to Adam who would make his voice heard all over Hollywood. They had been friends for about six years but it could might as well had been a lifetime. Adam had been the one who had taken him in after he had ran away from home.

“No shit Sherlock” Adam said and lit another cigarette. “At this rate I might as well give 'em away for free” He looked down the street, trying to spot how their 'colleagues' were doing. He turned back to Aaron. “Hey maybe we should get a pimp after all”

Aaron folded his arms and determinately shook his head. “No way. We say who, we say when, we say how much”

“Ok ok, chill mate, just an idea” 

Aaron watched two girls further down the street get into a car. He pushed himself away from the wall with the leg he had been leaning on and nodded towards the girl in the jeans jacket and the girl with the bad wig and high leather boots. “Come on, if they can do it tonight, so can we”

After a couple of minutes by the curve and some 'fuck offs' from Adam when some frat boys drove by things finally looked up. A gray sports car was making its way towards them.

“It's a fucking Lotus” Aaron stated impressed. “And a damn nice one too”

“You take him, I'm in the mood for a woman tonight” Adam blew out a perfect ring of smoke.

“No wonder things are slow for you then” Aaron teased. 

“Hey, I never said it had to be a real woman”

Aaron shook his head and laughed at his friend again. He could be a royal pain in the ass sometimes but you could always count on him for one thing, he always made life interesting.

“Make sure to bring some rent money back” Adam shouted as Aaron approached the car that had come to a sudden halt a few feet away from them. 

“You're the one that stole them in the first place, you do it” Aaron shouted back, careful not to be too loud, he didn't wanna scare off a potential costumer. 

He slowly walked the last few steps to the car and leaned over, putting his arms on the passenger's window.

“Are you lost?” Aaron asked friendly before he even looked at the person who was driving the car. He didn't really care, all he wanted was a quick deal and some secured money to pay their well overdue rent. Old men in cars like these were usually good for it. 

“Yeah, can you tell me where Beverly Hills is?”

To his surprise, when Aaron finally decided to look at the man he saw that he was far from an old man, in fact, he must have been around his own age. Momentarily, he let himself get sidetracked by his appearance.

“For five bucks I can”

“You can't charge for directions” The man in the suit protested. 

“Well I ain't the one that's lost” Aaron said and turned around, hoping he hadn't pushed it too far. He smiled when a 'fine' came from the car and he turned around again and saw the man pulling out a five dollar bill from his thick wallet. “Oh sorry, the rate just went up. It's ten now”

The man in the car sighed heavily and looked at Aaron for a moment, deciding whether or not he really knew directions. He put the five dollars back and started looking for a ten.

“For twenty I'll show you myself”

Robert pondered about it for a second. “Get in”

Adam looked on as his friend made his way into the expensive car; they were going to get a decent dinner in no time.

…

Robert glanced at the man who had just taken the seat next to him, in a car he had borrowed from his lawyer. Philip hadn't exactly been thrilled when realizing Robert had no idea on how to handle a stick shift. Neither had he no idea how to get back to his hotel, being driven around in a limo all your life didn't exactly contribute to a great sense of direction. All he had known was that he had to get away from the party Philip had decided to throw for him. A house full of people he only knew through business, neither did he care of getting to know them better. All he wanted to do, needed to do, was relax. He sure as hell wasn't going to do that at some business meeting disguised as a cocktail party. He would learn to relax. He just needed to close the deal he was in town for first.

And so he found himself here, in a car he couldn't drive and with a man he had just picked up from the street. His life was anything from ordinary but even he had to admit that this was a bit too surreal even for him. Admittedly, it wasn't the first strange man he had gone home with but he had never ever had a male hooker in the car before. Neither was he sure what this man expected from him.

“So, where are you going?” The stranger broke the silence between them before it became too uncomfortable. 

“The Regent Beverly Wilshire”

The dark haired man whistled impressed. “Fancy”

Robert shrugged his shoulders. “I guess” They were all the same to him, the hotels. When you had seen one, you'd seen them all.

“Turn right up here” the man instructed. 

Robert fought with the stick again before taking the curve. He didn't know how a car like this was supposed to behave or sound but he was pretty sure it wasn't anything like this.

The man next to him chuckled. “You really have no idea how to drive a stick shift do you?”

Robert smiled back. “You caught me”

Before he knew what was happening, he had parked the car and was changing place with the man he discovered had the most blue eyes he had ever seen.

“Right, buckle up. I'm gonna take you out for a ride. Show you what this baby is made of”

With that they drove away with shrieking tires and a pounding heart in Robert's chest.

“So...” Robert swallowed a lump of fear forming in his throat. “How come you know how to drive this thing?”

“Used to fix up cars with my uncle back home, we'd get all sorts. I've only driven a Lotus once before but it's like riding a bike. So damn smooth..” he looked at Robert. “If you know how to handle her right that is”

“Her?”

“Of course. All cars are a 'her'”

Robert didn't answer, instead he wondered how a guy who had an obvious skill for cars and what sounded like a job, had ended up hustling. “So where is home exactly...” he stopped himself. “I don't even know your name”

“What do you want it to be?” the stranger smiled naughtily at him. 

Robert gave him a stern look. He was not in the mood for games, he got that enough at work.

“Aaron. The name's Aaron, and I'm from England”

“Long way from home then”

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. “This is my home now”

Robert noticed a hint of pain hidden behind his voice and decided not to ask more on the subject. Instead, curiosity took over. “How much do you guys make?”

“300 bucks” The answer came quick and Aaron took another turn, this time the car went as smooth as it was aimed for. 

“A night?”

“An hour”

“Jeez, and you can't even afford clean clothes?”

“Yeah well...” Aaron trailed off. “Rent and food go first you know”

Damn, he had offended him. “Well it's a bit stiff, wouldn't you agree?” he said in attempt to smooth things over while he cursed his big mouth. 

Aaron smirked and reached out his hand and touched Robert's groin. “Not really. But it could be”

…

About fifteen minutes later they parked in front of the posh hotel in the heart of Beverly Hills. Aaron tossed the key to the man in a red uniform who parked the cars while Robert tipped him. While he had his wallet already open, he turned to Aaron.

“I believe the rate was twenty”

Aaron stood with his hands in his pockets, the place was making him uncomfortable. “Uhu”

Robert took out two twenty notes. “For letting me off the hook of driving that beast”

Aaron took the money and stuffed them down the front pocket of his tight stonewashed jeans. “Thanks”

They looked awkwardly at each other, neither one of them knowing what to do next.

“Well, uhm, I better get back”

“Back to the office right?” As soon it had slipped his mouth Robert wanted to hit himself over the head.

Aaron smiled a crooked smile. “Yeah, something like that”

“Well, take care Aaron” Robert said and turned around, ready to walk up to his suite alone, as he always did. 

The door man said his friendly 'good evening sir' and held the door open for him. Then, as if a force greater than himself took over, he found himself turning around for one last glance at Aaron. As he looked at him sitting at the bus stop's bench, with folded hands and his elbows resting on his knees, Robert didn't see the cocky hooker, he just saw a human being. Possibly looking a little lost. Something shifted inside of him, would it be so bad spending a couple of more hours with him? 

Robert walked closer to him. “No buses tonight?”

Surprised, Aaron turned his head around and saw it was Robert who was talking to him. “No...”

Robert bit his lip before taking the leap that worked against his better judgment. “I've been thinking..” He noticed Aaron listening intensively. “How about accompanying me upstairs?”

Aaron jumped off the bench. “Sure” he said excitedly, making sure his new client wouldn't regret his decision. 

Robert looked at Aaron, it was the first time he had noticed how fit he really was. He also couldn't help but notice the jeans that were a bit too tight, the hair that was a bit too long, the dirty wife beater and the multiple piercings on his face. Not a look suited for the Beverly Wilshire. 

“Here, you better take this” Robert handed Aaron his trenchcoat. To Robert's relief, Aaron willingly put it on, although, he wouldn't had mind if he had buttoned it too.

“What's your name by the way?” Aaron asked as they made their way to the entrance.

“Robert”

“Robert huh? That's my favorite name in the whole world”

…

Walking through the lobby, Aaron did his best to ignore the many stares and tightly pursed lips coming from the rich people around them. It wasn't anything he hadn't experienced and dealt with before and as long as he was in his 'working gear' he could handle it. Before he knew it, the posh people were left on the lower floors and he was entering Robert's penthouse suite. 

Aaron had had rich customers before but this was something out of the ordinary. He tried hard not to look too impressed. 

“Nice place you got going here”

“Impressed?”

“Nah, I come here all the time” As convincing he might have tried sounding, his eyes were telling another story as they swept all over the room.

Robert smiled amusedly and picked up the phone to order up some room service while Aaron showed himself around. He took a seat at his desk, he might have company but he still needed to get through some paper work for tomorrow.

Aaron made his way out onto the terrace. “Holy hell, that's some view you got here!” he shouted back in.

Robert turned a page of a new proposition he'd been handed this morning as Aaron walked in again. “I wouldn't know, I never go out there” he declared without taking his eyes off his current read. 

“Why?” Aaron took a seat on Robert's desk, aware that he sat down on some important looking documents, but even more aware that he choose to ignore them.

“I'm afraid of heights” Robert turned another page. 

“Then why the penthouse?”

“It's the best” Robert explained simply.

“Ah” Aaron nodded his head slowly. He looked at Robert skimming through his papers and tried figuring out what Robert really wanted with him. He didn't seem to realize that the clock was ticking and he hadn't yet made a move. Aaron figured he'd probably never done anything like this before, so reaching down his back pocket for a variety of condoms, he decided it would be better to take matters in his own hands and get the show on the road. 

“So, I got red, green, blue, flavored, ribbed, you name it. What's it to be?” Aaron flawlessly delivered the same line he had used so many times before and showed Robert the condoms. Something that instantly took Robert's attention away from his papers. 

“Whoa! Hey” Robert gently pushed Aaron's hands away. 

For some reason the gesture made Aaron feel slightly hurt. He'd gotten a lot of mixed reactions from clients before with his sudden approach to things, never had he up till now faced rejection. 

“If it's ok with you, I was thinking we could talk”

“Talk. Right. Ok.” This was certainly something new and unknown. What could they possible have to talk about? “Are you in town for business or pleasure Robert?” Aaron asked in an attempt of starting a conversation. 

“Business” Robert said and looked at Aaron. “I think”

“You think” Aaron repeated. “Well if we're not using these...” he held up the condoms before stuffing them back in his pocket. “..here's a business question for you; for how long do you want me here?”

Robert folded his hands. “Are you in a hurry?” Robert asked and raised a provocative eyebrow.

Aaron narrowed his eyes. He could play along. “I just like to know what I'm dealing with beforehand” 

“And preferably some sort of money agreement first?” Robert added and gesticulated with his hand. 

“Yeah”

“Well, how much for the whole night?”

Aaron looked at him as he'd been crazy. Who in their right mind would pay a person to talk with them all night? He also wondered how much he was good for. What if he named a too high number and risked losing a good deal and be forced to take the bus home just because he got greedy. He pondered for a good figure a moment.

“600” Aaron finally said confident. He figured that would be fair if all Robert wanted to do was talk. 

“Done” Robert responded without any hesitation. 

…

Room service soon arrived; champagne and strawberries which Aaron gladly tried. He'd never had such expensive champagne before and the strawberries were welcomed to his growling stomach that hadn't been properly fed since yesterday morning. Now he was spread out in front of the tv, on the floor, watching an old movie he had some vague memory of watching with his dad as a kid. It didn't really matter what film or show it was, but he used to love the moments together when it was just them. For a second he let his mind wander off to happier and more innocent times, a time before everything became complicated. 

Now, he was selling his body to anyone who wanted him. Even though Robert seemed to show no interest in him that way he knew he would, eventually. They all did. Even the shyest ones. One thing he had to admit; no one had ever treated him as nice as Robert was doing. If he just wanted to talk for now he would respect that, they had all night, even though every time he laughed at the film, he distinctly could feel Robert looking at him, studying him. He was impressed that he had kept working for as long as he had. The time was already past two, most people would have put down their work a long time ago but Robert's work ethic seemed impeccable. 

Aaron laughed again and turned to look at Robert, just as he had predicted he was looking back at him. 

“I'm having a bit of a picnic here” Aaron said and pointed to the champagne and strawberries along with various of snacks he had found in the mini bar, however, in this case it couldn't really be labeled as 'mini' “Care to join me?” he held out a glass of champagne for Robert who yet hadn't taken a sip.

“No thank you. I don't drink”

Aaron observed him, he never made it a habit of noticing what clients really looked like, that was not why they hired him, but with Robert he couldn't help it. His perfect blonde hair and the soft blue eyes in combination with how he smelled, expensive perfume for sure, made him fucking gorgeous. 

Right now, those eyes pierced right through him. By a sudden impulse Aaron got up on his knees and muted the sound from the tv, he made sure not to break their gaze for too long. He moved closer to Robert who sat in the big armchair, not saying a word. Slowly, he took the papers from Robert's grip and to his content, Robert let him. To his other satisfaction he could see all the want in Robert's eyes as he decided to remove his wife beater. He tossed it onto the floor and put his hands on Robert's hips. They kept looking at each other, it was the most intense experience Aaron had ever had with a client. He started unbuttoning Robert's shirt and soon revealed a freckled, perfect chest. He pulled him down a bit on the chair and started kissing Robert's exposed chest and as he did he thought a moan escaped the man's lips. He trailed his way up to his neck and suddenly stopped to look at him. 

“What do you want?” he whispered. 

“What do you do?”

“Everything, but I don't kiss on the mouth”

“Neither do I”

Aaron started kissing his chest again, this time he lingered at each nipple when he passed them. He blew on them, made them hard, tugged at them with his teeth and carefully circled his tongue around them. To his vast delight he felt Robert's dick already being hard as stone when he let his hand pass his groin. There was no time to waste, he easily opened Robert's pants and pulled out his throbbing dick. He allowed himself to look at it for a second or two before he wrapped his mouth around it.

…

Robert stood in the marble shower and let the cool water splash down on his face. It was four in the morning and he needed to get up in a couple of hours. It was probably no point in going to sleep at all. Besides, after this night, how could he?

As he dried his body he tried wrapping his head around what really had happened. He'd picked up a prostitute, decided he would let him spend the night with him and then to his own surprise, and quite willingly, he had let him blow him. The Robert Sugden he knew did not do things like that. His mind wandered and he wondered just how many people Aaron had performed the same act on as he had on him. His mouth sure knew what it was doing. 

At the same time Robert couldn't help but feel sad for him. Not that he knew how a prostitute acted but there was something about Aaron that gave him a feeling that he hadn't been in the business that long. There was still something innocent about him, like he had yet avoided to be corrupted, destroyed, by his trade. His feeling enhanced as he stepped into his bedroom and saw Aaron asleep, sprawled out on his bed. The dark eyeliner and the piercings in his brow and lip had been removed. His slender but yet muscular body looked stunning when it was freed from those hideous clothes. The muscles on his back appeared strong, his shoulders were broad and the color of his skin was olive. 

Robert couldn't tear his eyes away from the man in his bed, who was still much a stranger, but the reason as to why was simple; he was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, after a sleepless night for Robert, Aaron walked in to the dining room where a huge breakfast was set and Robert was already busy reading the stocks.

“Morning”

Robert looked up from his paper and met Aaron's smile. He came off as he had been taken straight from a Lexington ad in the white hotel robe he was wearing. If possible, his eyes appeared even bluer in the new light that the morning had brought. 

“Did you sleep ok?”

“Like a king” Aaron happily responded and took a seat at the table. He eyed the buffet in front of him; bagels with creme cheese, pancakes, fresh squeezed orange juice, croissants, fresh fruit and much more, some of what he had never seen before. Once again he was reminded of his father and the times he'd treated them to a fancy breakfast at the town hotel. Usually after one of his winnings or when he was in a particularly good mood. It intimidated him that he'd let himself think of him more times in the past ten hours than he'd done over the past five years. 

Robert watched Aaron staring at the food, almost feeling bad for having ordered up so much. On one hand he didn't want to flaunt his lifestyle more than necessary in front of someone who had very little. On the other hand he saw no wrong in giving a bit extra when he could to someone who needed it. 

“Take what you want, I ordered it for you” Robert made a gesture at the food and picked up his paper again. 

Aaron grabbed a croissant, it had been ages since he'd had one. “Thanks”

Without taking his eyes from the paper Robert spoked, “I left your money by your clothes”

“Oh. Thanks” Aaron put down his croissant. For some reason he felt afraid to keep chewing.

“There's no hurry to leave though” Robert quickly assured him when he noticed Aaron stopped eating. “Take as long as you like, I better go get dressed” Robert folded his paper and left it on the table before leaving Aaron alone.

Aaron finished his breakfast and took a moment to ponder what he was still doing there when he could have left early. It was the longest time he had ever stayed with a client before, usually he would do his job and get out before his customers had time to button up their trousers. With Robert it was different, he felt unexpectedly comfortable in his company. 

He poured himself a glass of orange juice and decided to follow Robert. He found him in the bathroom, adjusting his tie. Aaron leaned against the marble commode and tasted his juice. Robert stood in front of him, he was still much an enigma to him. All he really knew was that he looked damn good in a suit. What was the reason though for such a young person to get up early on a Sunday morning and get ready for work in a suit that probably cost more than he would earn in a month. He put down his glass of juice on the hard, cool marble. He noticed Robert fidgeting with his cuff links. 

“What is it that you do anyway?” Aaron asked curiously.

“I buy companies that are in a financial crisis” 

To Aaron, it sounded like a dumb thing to do. “Why?”

“Because...” Robert fought with his cuff links and shirt, trying to get them through the hole. “...then I sell them in parts and make a lot of money from them”

“Oh, well that sounds better. Is that what you're in town for?”

“Yes”

“How much are you buying this company for then?” Aaron asked and took another sip of his juice.

“Two billions” Robert answered as it was the most normal thing in the world.

Aaron almost spit out his juice. “Two billions! Dollars?”

“Yes” Robert had almost gotten a cuff link through when it slipped out again. “You would think I would have learned this by now”

“Here, let me help you” Aaron took the cuff links from Robert and for a brief second their hands touched. “Aren't you a little young for it though?”

“What?”

“Your work” Aaron skillfully finished one sleeve. 

“I've been taught by my father since I was a kid, when I was eighteen I started working for him and when my father died last year I took over the responsibility” Robert looked down at Aaron's dark hair. No one had ever helped him with such a simple task before and he found the gesture kind and endearing.

Aaron straightened out Robert's sleeves, looked up and met his gaze. “I'm sorry”

“Don't be. He was a bastard” Robert said numbly and smoothed out his jacket. 

Aaron noticed it was a subject to avoid. He figured they both had complicated fathers. “Do you mind if I take a shower before I go?”

“Of course not. Be my guest” Robert said and let Aaron have the bathroom to himself.

…

“Robert why aren't you at the office yet? And what the hell happened to you last night? Please tell me you didn't wreck my car”

“Relax Philip, your car is fine and I'll be at work within the hour” Robert put down some more papers in his briefcase and looked around if he had forgotten anything. He stopped when he heard a peculiar sound coming from the bathroom.

“Robert I need you alert right now” His lawyer's voice blurred out more and more as he approached the bathroom. “You need to kill at your dinner with David Morse tonight. Not too much though, you still need to see the guy on Wednesday's polo game. Robert are you still there?”

Robert stood outside the bathroom listening. 'People ask me why I never find a place to settle down, down, down'. He smiled to himself as he recognized the familiar tune. 

“I'm still here” he whispered into the phone.

“What's that noise Robert? What's going on?”

“Oh nothing” 

'But I never wanted all those things people need to justify their lives, lives, lives'

“Robert, David is bringing his grandpa. Now, David may be the CEO but it's still the old man that runs the place”

“Uhu” He was the furthest thing from paying attention to anything but singing right now.

“And Robert, get a date for Wednesday will you, it will look better”

Robert opened the bathroom door and the singing got louder.

“Robert!?”

“Bye Philip”

“Robert!”

Robert hung up and smiled to himself. 'Born, born, born to be alive'

Carefully, Robert opened the shower door and through the steam he saw Aaron, singing and rinsing his hair from shampoo. It was all very amusing. 

“To be alive. To be alive” It sure as hell felt good being alive and this was the most alive he had felt in a long time. “It's good to be alive...” Aaron turned and to his surprise Robert was there, grinning at him which made him blush slightly. More of the fact that he'd heard him sing than the fact that he was naked. Had he really been that loud? “Oops..”

“No please, carry on. It's been a while since I heard it” Robert folded his arms and smiled smugly at him.

Aaron laughed and got the last foam out of his hair. “Don't think so” he answered with a hint of a smile and turned the water off. 

Robert looked on as Aaron stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his slender waist. Since he hung up on Philip he had gotten an idea. “I got a business proposition for you”

“Oh?” Aaron raised a brow. “What might that be then?”

“I want you to stay the week with me”

Aaron turned around and stared at him. “The whole week?” Was this some kind of joke?

“Yes”

“What for?”

“To be my date. I have some boring gatherings I need to attend and I want you there with me” Robert explained as it had been the most natural thing in the world. 

“Don't you have a friend to go with?” Shut up Aaron, you're ruining it. 

“Too complicated”

“Ok..” Aaron couldn't believe this was really happening. 

Robert decided to cut straight to the chase, “What do you say? How much do you want?”

“For six nights?” Aaron narrowed his eyes, trying to come up with a good ballpark figure and cranked some numbers in his head. “8000!”

Robert shook his head. “6000”

“7000” tried Aaron again. 

“Done”

“Holy fuck!” Aaron's head was literally spinning.

“Good, now that that has been taken care of...” Robert reached for his wallet and pulled out a credit card he gave to Aaron. “I need you to go out and buy some clothes for yourself. We have dinner tonight”

Robert started walking to the front door and Aaron followed suit. He picked up his briefcase which he'd placed on the sidetable in the hall. “Oh, and Aaron” he turned and met blue eyes that were shining expectedly at him. “I need you on your best behavior tonight”

“Baby, I'm gonna treat you so nice you are never wanna let me go” he coaxed with his best effort. 

“7000. For six nights. Aaron, I will let you go” And with that Robert walked out the door, secretively amused by his new pet name. 

“But I'm here now” Aaron whispered to himself before the corners of his mouth were too hard to hold back as they formed into the biggest of grins. “7000 dollars!” he screamed which echoed throughout the penthouse. He ran to the phone and punched in some numbers.

“Hello? Ma?”

“No Adam it's me. Mate are you ever gonna regret you were only after women last night!”

…

After another long day behind him Robert got back to the hotel. He had arranged for Aaron to meet him in the lobby and from there they would be on their way to the dinner with Mr. Morse times two. He looked around for Aaron where a member of the staff had informed him he would be but he saw no one he recognized.

“Great, now we'll be late, that's just great” he mumbled and was about to leave when something made him turn around again. There, at the bar, sat Aaron, now looking at him, a minute ago he had dismissed him as one of the regular guests. 

Aaron got off his bar stool and walked up to Robert. “There you are. I'm ready when you are”

“You cut your hair”

“Yeah, I figured it went better with the suit”

Robert nodded. “It looks good”

“Thank you” Aaron fired of a broad, crooked smile that was almost breathtaking.

Robert wasn't sure if it was the new hairdo or the suit but something made him look extra stunning. Maybe it was simply a new feeling of confidence in him. 

… 

A few hours later the two men returned to the hotel. It had been twenty four hours since Robert first had walked into the hotel with Aaron next to him. This time however, there were no one who stared out of disgust. This time they all looked at the charming man who walked next to him. The women, and a few men, didn't even hide the fact that they were staring. 

Aaron secretly enjoyed the attention he was given when he saw the hotel manager who'd so kindly helped him this afternoon. No doubt out of concern for his own and the hotel's image and reputation. They couldn't have someone like Aaron run around in their finer establishment. They had come to a mutual agreement that when Robert checked out there would be no more 'relatives' of Aaron left at the hotel as the manager so eloquently put it. 

“Hey Hector” Aaron shouted at him on which the manager looked up and smiled politely. “Your trick worked like a charm”

Hector nodded at him and turned back his attention to one of his guests.

Robert raised an eyebrow out of surprise that Aaron already knew a name of one of the staff.

“What was that about?” he asked as they stepped into the elevator. 

“Oh, Hec just taught me a little bit about cutlery” he said mysteriously as he suspected it would tease Robert's curious side, even if he never would show it. He laughed as he saw Robert struggling with a respond. “I needed a lesson ok, I'm not used to eating with four different forks. But I think it worked out well”

“That's because you used your hands half of the time” Robert teased and opened the door to the suite. 

Aaron snorted at him. “So did old man Morse” 

Robert laughed and hung up his jacket over his desk chair. “Well, he's allowed”

“Oh nice, thanks” Aaron opened one of the doors to the terrace. “Just for that I will force you out here tonight”

“No way”

“Oh come on” Aaron effortlessly grabbed Robert's hand and tugged at it. 

Robert stood firm in his spot. “Let's compromise. You'll be out there and I'll take my chair...” Robert let go of Aaron's hand and lifted his chair “...and place it right here by the door”

Aaron smiled and shook his head. People all had their fears he guessed, while he took a seat up on one of the stone corner pillars. “You liked old man Morse didn't you?”

“I won't allow business to get personal” Robert looked seriously at Aaron.

“Still, you liked him” Aaron smiled smugly. 

“Do you have to sit up there?” Robert asked in an attempt to change the subject. 

“What? You mean up here?” Aaron teased back and looked down at the busy street. He leaned back slightly and let go of his grip. “Oh look. No hands, no hands!” he laughed as he saw the horror grow in Robert's eyes.

Robert looked away. “Just get down from there”

“No hands” Aaron kept teasing. 

“I'm not telling you again. Get down from there now” he said with a harsh voice. 

Aaron decided that it was probably a good time to stop messing about and jumping down from the pillar, he stepped closer to Robert. “I'm just teasing” he said in a soft voice. 

Robert dared to look at him again. “Not funny”

Aaron smiled while he studied the fear in Robert's face drain away. “I have an idea. Let's chillax in front of the tv”

“Chillax?”

“Yeah, just take it easy for a bit. You deserve it” He looked hopefully at Robert, the man desperately needed to learn how to unwind. 

Robert put his hands on Aaron's arms. He knew he meant well and he knew he was right but he just couldn't. Not yet. “I'm going downstairs for a while. Don't wait up” he said and watched Aaron's shoulders drop even though he put up a strong front to hide his disappointment. 

…

Two hours later, Robert still hadn't come back and the Dakar rally rerun was losing his interest. Aaron was in no mood to go to bed, he turned the tv off and looked around for what to do next. The big dark suite suddenly felt very lonely. Despite what Robert had said he decided to call the reception and see if they'd seen Robert.

A few minutes later the elevator operator and he sneaked through the corridor. He was in his robe but he figured at four AM, who would care? The young boy who he'd met the previous night showed him where 'Mr. Sugden' was and then sneaked back again, making sure no one noticed that he'd left his position. 

Aaron entered the room and saw Robert sitting at a grand piano, playing. A few guys sat at tables around him. They looked like members of the staff, mostly cleaners, just getting off their shifts but before heading home they enjoyed a little piece and quiet that Robert's piano playing brought them. 

He had played since he was six, his mother had made sure to get him the best education possible when she had flown in world famous players one after one to teach him. He didn't play as much as he would have liked to, it was the only thing that really relaxed him. The dinner hadn't exactly been what he'd hoped for but at least Aaron had behaved better than he had expected. He smiled to himself thinking about it as he let his fingers dance over the keys. He realized that even though they had only known each other a little over twenty four hours he had started caring about the man who so quickly had made an impact in his life. 

Just as the thought had slipped his mind he looked up and saw Aaron standing by the door in the white robe he'd had on the same morning, looking like a god. He immediately stopped playing and turned to the men around him. “Gentlemen, would you excuse us?”

Without further ado they all stood up and left. Robert might have been young but he brought out a great deal of respect from anyone he met. 

As the last person left the room, Aaron slowly walked up to Robert. He let his hand slide over the grand piano's smooth surface. “You're very good”

“Thank you” Robert whispered and stood up. Surrounded by night, it always encouraged him to speak quietly. Aaron's eyes looked intensely in his. “What are you doing down here?”

“It got lonely” Aaron spoke softly. He looked at the table where three of the men had been seated. “Do people always do what you tell them to?” he asked and narrowed the distance between their bodies.

“Always” Robert breathed and moved in to kiss the shorter man's neck who tilted his head back by his touch. He wanted this, his body craved it, ached for it. It had been far too long since he'd let his body feel what it needed to. 

Aaron let himself get lost for a second as Robert continued kissing his collarbone and he felt his hands grab his waist. Never before had a client kissed him with such passion. In fact, he wasn't sure if anyone, client or not, had kissed his body like that. If Robert hadn't moved his mouth down to his chest he had been dangerously close of letting him kiss him on the lips. He was letting Robert in way too easy. But how could he not? His touch made him melt.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a light breeze in the air that ruffled Robert's hair. From where he was standing, Aaron noticed how he kept pushing back his bangs time after time. He found it a bit odd that a business man like Robert had a haircut like that. He imagined that it was his way of still having some connection left from his old life. Before he had taken over. To Aaron's surprise, Robert had opened up a bit to him about his father in a bath they had shared last night. They hadn't had sex again, not since two nights ago when he had let Robert fuck him twice. It had been better than he ever would have imagined. Robert even made sure that he came, no client had ever shown that kind of concern before. 

They had woken up late yesterday and Robert had decided to do most of his work from home, until he got an idea to take Aaron shopping. He had claimed that he hadn't made enough of that himself. They had ended up in one of Rodeo Drive's posher stores where Robert probably had spent more money on clothes for Aaron than most people earned in a year. He claimed that Aaron needed it for the remaining days but they both knew that there was no chance he would ever have time to wear them all. 

Aaron adjusted the sunglasses Robert had bought to match his outfit for today and looked at David Morse who swung his wooden club. He had briefly talked with him before the game and wished him good luck even though he couldn't have cared less who won. Why anyone would invent a sport which basically looked like ice hockey from a horse's back was beyond him. It all looked rather ridiculous. He pretended to enjoy himself as he was there for Robert. He had been introduced to his so called friends, no wonder Robert had looked him up, those weren't real friends, they were nothing but an empty shell. He had also had a chance of meeting Robert's lawyer who turned out to be a real sleaze ball, he had even made a pass at him and hinting about hooking up when Robert was done with him. Nodding politely, he'd never felt so disgusted with himself or with a client. 

He was more than annoyed with Robert that he had obviously revealed his line of work and as he watched Robert push back his hair for the millionth time he consider how he would tell him. Somewhere deep inside he had wished that he would have meant more to Robert than that, but this showed that he obviously didn't and it hurt. How stupid really. Why had he even let himself feel those kind of feelings toward a client?

…

Aaron slammed the door behind him as they got back to the suite. 

“Right, would you tell me what the hell is going on? You've been sulking ever since we left the polo game” Robert yelled angrily. “That's not why you're here”

Aaron went to the bedroom and pulled out a small bag. “No you made that perfectly clear today” he screamed back.

“What are you doing?” Robert folded his arms, he was not about to take this shit.

“What does it look like?” Aaron pulled out his own clothes from a drawer. “I'm leaving”

“What the hell for?”

Aaron stopped packing and stared up at Robert. “What for? Well if you didn't know already, I do not appreciate you going around telling people that I'm just a hooker and then get sleaze balls to make passes at me” He forcefully took off his blazer and threw it down on the bed. “Not when I'm dressed up in some damn make believe” he screamed. He was so furious. “If I had known you would tell anyone at least then I could have worn my own damn clothes. In them I can handle guys like your fucking lawyer!”

Robert clenched his jaw, he couldn't believe Philip had done such thing, neither did it really surprise him. “I'm sorry he did that Aaron but he backed me into a corner. We saw you talking to David Morse and he got it in his head that you were a company spy. I had to tell him the truth!”

“No you didn't!” Aaron yelled back and zipped up his bag. “I say who and when and ..and when! I call the shots, no one else!” He looked stern at Robert. “I want my money, I wanna get out of here”

Robert didn't say another word. He turned and took out an envelop from the nightstand which he put on the bed. Even though Aaron hadn't stayed the full week, all of the 7000 were there. If Aaron wanted to leave he had no other choice than to let him, but he wouldn't watch him go so he turned and walked out to his desk.

Aaron stared at the envelop for a while before he decided to leave without it. Right now, there was only hurt in that envelop and no good could ever come out of that. He went out to the corridor and pushed the button for the elevator several times. He looked up and saw that it was still left on the second floor. “Great” he mumbled to himself. “Just get me out of here”. What the hell had he been thinking something good could ever happen to him?

Just then the door opened and Robert came out with a look of remorse written on his face. Aaron refused to look at him with more than a quick glance. 

“I'm sorry that Philip said those things to you. And I'm sorry I ever said anything to him, it wasn't my place”

“No it wasn't” Aaron still didn't look at him.

“Please stay the week. I need you”

Aaron turned and faced him, his forehead deep with wrinkles. “You hurt me”

“I saw you talking to David Morse. I didn't like it”

“I was just being friendly”

“I didn't like it”

…

After a day on a roller coaster of emotions and a lot of apologizing, Robert had called Philip and threatened to fire him for doing such a stupid thing, they were now both in bed, facing each other, talking, revealing their backgrounds. Who they were, what they needed, wanted.

“Why did you run away from home, didn't you work with your uncle?” Robert asked, it had been bugging him ever since the night they had met.

“Only temporarily when I tried living with my mum, but that never worked out” Aaron shrugged. He couldn't even remember the last time they had spoke. 

Tracing Aaron's collarbone with the tip of his fingers, Robert spoke softly, “How come?”

“She couldn't handle me”

“And neither could your dad?”

“Guess not. He was a nasty bastard in the end anyway. Drank too much” Aaron explained emotionless.

“That's why you ran then?”

Aaron shifted uncomfortably, exhaling slowly. “See this scar?” he asked and pointed to his brow. “After he found out I was gay he made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with me.” He shrugged his shoulders. “So I ran”

Robert shivered at the thought of Aaron in pain and rejected from his own father. Admittedly, he had never told his own father before he died. Robert touched Aaron's scar. “Then what happened?”

“Went to the airport and bought a ticket that would take me the furthest away. Ended up in Chicago. Got in touch with an old mate of mine who I knew was over here. We decided we would try our luck out in la la land” he chuckled as he thought about how that 'luck' really had come about. Life's irony at its best. “I guess you already know how that turned out”

“So I guess you're here without a proper visa then?” Robert frowned at himself, he wasn't sure why he'd asked such an irrelevant question. The business man in him taking over he pressumed. 

“It's pretty easy to stay under the radar when you're a prostitute. No one cares about a hooker”

Feeling pain shoot through his chest, Robert looked away momentarily before he tried a shy smile. “Don't you want more?”

Aaron thought about the question for a moment, he never had a good answer for it. “People put you down enough, you start to believe it” He bit his lip and looked into Robert's blue eyes. “The bad stuff is easier to believe, ever noticed that?”

…

Feeling extremely guilty about how things had developed yesterday Robert decided to treat Aaron to something he always spoiled himself with. He hadn't yet told him where they were going when Aaron walked out from the bedroom.

“Right, I think it's your turn to help me with these” Aaron said and struggled with the cuff links. “And this bow tie needs some help too” he said and handed it to Robert. 

Robert took the tie and held it in his hand while he finished up Aaron's sleeves. “Now let's see” he said and put the tie around Aaron's neck. “You first need to cross them and then this goes up, under and over..and then...” Robert held his breath while he tied the bow. “There, perfect” He stood behind Aaron and looked at them both in the mirror as he adjusted the bow tie. Aaron looked more handsome than ever. “I think you're ready to go” he said softly. 

Aaron smiled into the mirror, it wasn't his own reflection he was looking at, but the one of Robert who had finally stopped looking mischievous about where they were going. No matter what happened, being dressed to the nines like this made him feel pretty damn special, and never before in his life had someone made him feel this way. “If I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time tonight”. 

…

The surreality of the week took another turn when Aaron for the first time in his life took seat in a private plane. Heck, he'd never even seen a private plane before. They flew for about an hour before they landed among the thousands and thousands of glistening lights from the streetlights of San Fransisco. 

Soon they arrived at the city's Grand Opera that this night performed 'La Traviata'. Ironically, the story was about a prostitute who falls in love with a wealthy man. 

Aaron sat in Robert's box seat, looking around at all the well dressed people. Opera was the last thing he'd thought they would be doing. It wasn't something he'd ever imagined himself going to and it wasn't a music genre he found himself drawn to in the slightest. But still, something about being here, next to Robert, in the grandiose building made it somewhat magical. 

Walking through the entrance and up the huge stairs of the place, a sudden memory had been jogged about some of his visits to his grandmother as a child and how she had listened to opera on the radio, telling him which great tenor or baritone was singing. She'd always had this dreamy look upon her face when letting him know how much she wanted to visit a real opera house one day. 

And now here he was, living her dream. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, wishing she would see what he was through his eyes. Other than listening to the radio with his grandma all those years ago, this was the first time he would hear opera. 

Robert leaned in and whispered. “People's reaction to opera the first time they see it is very dramatic. People love it or they'll hate it. If they love it, they will always love it. If they don't they may learn to appreciate it, but it will never become part of their soul.”

Aaron looked at Robert, mesmerized by his words and how obvious it was that opera was clearly a part of Robert's soul. Who knew, perhaps it could become part of his too. 

The theater became dark before a single light lit up the scene, the orchestra started playing the prelude and soon out came a woman with the most beautiful voice Aaron had ever heard. 

…

“I'm gonna move the queen. I'm moving the queen”

“Oh you are so dead” Robert laughed as he was forced to move the king. Aaron was better at chess than he had expected and he refused to believe that it was because he had practised with Adam as he claimed. 

“I'm so gonna win this” Aaron rubbed his hands together and made his final move which defeated Robert. “Ha, I rule!” He smiled broad. 

“That you do” Robert smiled back and glanced at his watch with a deep sigh. “It's 4:30 already and I don't wanna go to bed and I certainly don't wanna go to work tomorrow”.

Aaron was gathering the pieces. He shrugged his shoulders. “So don't”.

“Me? Not work? I don't think so”.

“Come on. Do it for me” Aaron smiled and winked.

Robert bit his lip and pondered about it, maybe it was time to relax a bit. Maybe it was time to take that step and what finally persuaded him was that he couldn't think of a better suited person to do it with than Aaron. “Ok” he nodded his head. “I'll do it”.

“Yeah?” Aaron lit up.

“Yes” Robert made sure to stress the word. 

“Awesome. We have to look up a hot dog stand, no more of your fancy food” Aaron demanded and as soon as he said it he laughed as he saw Robert's quizzical look. 

…

They had decided of bringing a blanket with them to the park and it was on it that they now lay as Robert's cell phone rang for the hundredth time. The first time it had been Philip, yelling at Robert wondering why he wasn't at work. Call two to nine had also been Philip and now as the phone rang again and Robert tried answering it, Aaron grabbed it and threw it in a fountain nearby. 

“Hey!” Robert was stunned that Aaron actually had done it.

“Relax, you can afford another” Aaron pointed his tongue at him. “Now get these shoes off” he started unlacing Robert's shoes in the same way as he had taken off his own ones a moment ago.

“What are you doing?” Robert wondered as he unwillingly lost both shoes and socks, but was too curious to do anything about it. 

Aaron stood up and reached for Robert's hand. “Come on, on your feet, this is what relaxing should feel like” He pulled Robert out onto the damp lawn, making them both feel the grass between their toes. Still holding his hand, Aaron forced Robert to walk around a bit, making sure he would get a feel for it. “See?” he smiled at him and Robert smiled back, no words necessary. 

They spent the rest of the day out on the town, letting Aaron take the lead on what to do and he made sure Robert got an as carefree day as possible. Most of the day they stayed in the park, letting the sun warm their faces and when it got dark towards the evening they decided to go see a movie. They had a wonderful day in each other's company, just enjoying themselves as they knew they had to make the most of it since tomorrow would be their last day together. Something neither one of them wanted to acknowledge.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron stepped out of the shower and thought back about the week that had been the strangest but also the most wonderful week he had ever experienced. So soon it would be over. He wished it could continue but he knew that it wasn't real. What if things could be different? It was wishful thinking he thought and shook his head. Things like that didn't happen in real life. The only one that ever lived 'happily ever after' was Cinde-fucking-rella and other stupid fairy tale characters. 

Aaron dried his hair and let his towel fall down to the floor as he saw Robert asleep on the bed. He smiled at the sight as he had fallen asleep with the newspaper on his knee, the business section open. Most likely he'd been catching up on what he'd missed during the day. 

He crawled onto the bed, folded away the paper and removed Robert's glasses. It was the first time he had actually seen him wear them. He looked good in them. A light snore was heard from him and Aaron smiled again. It was the first time he'd seen Robert look so peaceful, so relaxed and so damn beautiful. And tomorrow would be the last day he would get to spend time with him. 

His smiled dropped and he sighed heavily at the thought that so viciously kept creeping back. All he had was here and now and suddenly he knew what he needed to do to make the most of it. What he wanted to do.

Slowly, he leaned in to Robert's face, he was closer than he'd ever been with a client before, he could feel his heart thudding hard in his chest and then he simply let it happen, for the first time, he kissed someone he cared about. On the lips. It was just a simple peck but even so he could taste the lips' sweetness. He broke their lips apart and looked as Robert opened his eyes. He didn't appear shocked or angry, instead he smiled and leaned his head forward, letting Aaron know he wanted more. Their lips met again and this time lips were parted and tongues were met.

Aaron's hand trembled as he pulled down the duvet that hid Robert's body. They broke their kiss momentarily while Aaron got under the duvet as well and Robert gently placed soft kisses along his jaw, up his neck and behind his ear. It felt so incredible good. Aaron let his hand slide along Robert's body, from his shoulder blades, down his waist, over his abs, down his thighs and then up again, this time on the inside of his leg, teasing as his hand almost reached its future goal. 

He captured Robert with one hand behind his back and pulled him closer. Leaning his cheek close to his face, he carefully stroked his stubble against him, knowing the scratching drove Robert absolutely insane. They kissed again, more eagerly, more hungrily, but at the same time, still soft. This was not like the other times they have had sex. This was something bigger than that. 

Aaron reached down under the comforter again and found his way to Robert's boxers. He tugged at them and Robert raised his hips, allowing Aaron to pull them off. As soon as he did Robert's hard dick bobbed free. For the first time, Aaron was almost on top of him and he pressed their bodies even tighter together, making their groins rub against each other. 

Both of their breathing was hard, fast, expectant. Robert reached his hand around their throbbing dicks and Aaron started rocking their bodies together at a frantic pace. 

“Wait, wait” Robert caught his breath, stopped Aaron and reached inside the nightstand drawer. “I want you” he whispered and placed a condom and lube in Aaron's hand before he devoured him with a kiss again.   
…

Aaron looked out into the darkness and felt Robert's snoozing body pressed against his, his arm wrapped around him. Robert breathed into his neck and it was the closest he had come to feeling safe in a very long time. 

Robert lay perfectly still, not letting Aaron know that he was awake. He didn't want to fall asleep and let the night take away what just had happened. He had let Aaron inside of him, in more ways than one. He hadn't felt like this for a very long time, if ever. How would he ever bare losing it? That's when he heard something he never thought anyone would tell him;

“I love you” Aaron whispered so low you could hardly hear it, convinced that Robert was sleeping. If he hadn't, he probably wouldn't have said it. It would make things too hard. 

…

Aaron stood out on the terrace, admiring the morning light as it made its way across the city. It was the last time he would see the view from up here, chances were pretty slim of him ever returning. He needed to focus on tomorrow and not on the past week and certainly not on last night if he were ever going to survive going back to his old life. A life he had lived only a week ago but now seemed like a lifetime away. 

Robert took a step out onto the terrace, it was the furthest out he had ever been, but seeing Aaron standing out there he couldn't help himself, he wanted to be closer to him. Just like the first night, he admired his back and broad shoulders, only this time it wasn't just the beauty of them he saw. He saw the soul behind them, and he knew he wanted to have this view again. 

“I want to see you again” Robert said and took another brave step towards Aaron. 

Not knowing he had company, Aaron turned around. “Morning” he smiled coyly. 

Robert was only focused on one thing. “Did you hear me? I want to see you again. I don't want this to be the last time.” He paused briefly. “I've already fixed an apartment, a car, a shopping allowance, everything has been taken care of”.

Aaron took a deep breath. “What else? Leave some money by the bed when you pass through town?” he said sadly. 

“It wouldn't be like that” Robert tried convincing him. And himself too. 

“How would it be?” Aaron challenged. 

“It would get you off the streets”. 

Aaron pursed his lips. Robert didn't understand. “That's just geography” he explained calmly.

Robert took another small step towards him, making sure he didn't look beyond Aaron's eyes. “Then what do you want?”

Aaron shook his head slowly, it was a question he had often wondered himself. “It's not real” he said and made a small shrug of the shoulder. He looked into Robert's eyes. “I want something real”

“I have never treated you as a prostitute, I wouldn't start now” Robert said and walked in, leaving Aaron to think about his suggestion.

Aaron turned back his gaze at the city and felt the hurt leak into his heart. “You just did” he said in a barely audible whisper.

It took him a few minutes out there to gather strength of going back inside. For once, Robert didn't sit at his desk, neither did he read a paper, instead he just looked on as Aaron packed his clothes. He'd told him to keep all of them. There was no way he would be able to carry them all so he picked out a few of his favorites, including the tuxedo he had worn to the opera. He would probably never wear it again, but it would serve as a fond memory of a night he would never forget. 

All bags were packed and he was ready to leave. He took one final look around the suite and smiled to himself at all the memories that had been created in such a short period of time. 

“I'm all set” Aaron stood in the bedroom doorway and looked at Robert who sat in the big armchair, the same one as the first night he had been here. 

Robert got up and walked over to Aaron. “Ok” he said quietly. “This is for you then” It felt impersonal handing over the white envelop with the thick pile of money but it was his. Robert had put some extra in it as well, he didn't want to treat Aaron as a prostitute, he just wanted him to have a better life for himself and maybe a bit of extra money could contribute to that. 

“Thanks” Aaron said and walked to the door.

“Look if you ever need anything..” Robert's voice trailed off. He could barely look at Aaron, they were so painfully close to the end. 

“..then I know where to find you” Aaron finished the sentence and leaned in and kissed Robert on the cheek. “Bye Robert. I had a great time. You deserve to relax more often” 

Robert snorted a still laugh at the comment and felt the panic rise as Aaron reached for the doorknob. He closed his eyes and put his hand on the door. “Stay. Just one more night” He looked up and into Aaron's eyes. “Not because I'm paying, because you want to”.

Why did he have to make it so damn hard for him to leave? It was difficult already for him to walk out the door, but Robert didn't understand that he couldn't stay. If he couldn't have something real, then he wanted nothing at all.

“I can't” Aaron answered and opened the door and walked out of Robert's life before he would see the hurt in his eyes. 

 

[Put this on in the background if you want ;) ]   


 

As he walked through the grand hotel's lobby for the last time a familiar voice called out his name. He turned around and saw Hector walking towards him, the man he had befriended during his stay. 

“Are you leaving us Aaron?”

“Yeah, time to move on” 

“I see. Well you must come visit us sometime”

Aaron smiled at him, so much had changed. Even Hector had changed his opinion of him. “Stay cool Hec” he answered with a wink and walked away. 

“Hey Aaron!” Hector called after him. “How are you getting home?” 

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. “A taxi I guess” 

Hector scanned the lobby and finally saw Darryl, one of the hotel's limousine drivers. He called for him on which he came running. “Darryl, I want you to drive this young gentleman wherever he wishes to go”

Aaron smiled. It was the first time someone had ever referred to him as a 'gentleman' and he willingly accepted Hector's kind offer. 

…

Left alone in the suite Robert had walked back out onto the terrace, little by little he had taken a step forward and was now almost near the railing. He needed to feel something else besides the hurt of realizing that Aaron really had left. Replacing it with his fear of heights almost served its purpose. 

“Are these all sir?” a bellhop woke him from his thoughts as he held up his bags.

“Yes, thank you” he said numbly. It was time for him to leave the hotel and the memories it contained. If Aaron could do it, so could he. 

Hector, the man Aaron had talked with, and also had informed Robert that he was in fact the hotel manager himself was now checking Robert out.

“I hope you enjoyed your stay sir” he said as he took Robert's key card. 

“Yes it was very...” Robert searched for the right word to describe his feelings. “...fulfilling” Up to this point that was, now he just felt empty. 

Hector looked at the man who had appeared full of confidence every time he'd seen him. Now there was none to be found. Mr. Sugden looked right down devastated. “Let me get a limousine for you sir” he said and for the second time that morning he called on Darryl, who had just returned back to the hotel. 

“Thank you” Robert said quietly and put his wallet back in his pocket after having paid the hotel bill. A stupid amount of money really. Who needed that much money if the rest in their life was fake?

“You know...” Hector started as Darryl came up to them. “...Darryl here was the same driver that took your friend home” Pleased with himself he smiled as he saw a small but definite spark in Robert's eyes. 

…

“I can't believe you're fucking leaving me here” Adam said and threw himself onto the bed in dramatic despair. 

Aaron laughed and threw a sock at him. “You'll be fine. It was never like you needed me anyway.” Aaron folded another shirt. “I just cramped your style” he added with a teasing wink.

Adam sat up again. “You? Scruffy boy from Leeds, never!”

“Hey!” 

“Nah, I'm just kidding, you're not that kid anymore”.

Aaron looked at him with eyes that appeared to be a mile away. “No, I'm not”

Adam settled down as he noticed his friend getting lost in thoughts. “So, you haven't told me a thing what happened. Well except how much money you got” The jealousy in his voice was obvious but he wanted nothing but the best for Aaron so he was happy for him. He was also pleased seeing him leave, even though he would miss him like hell. This was no life for Aaron, it might be for him, but Aaron was destined for greater things than just walking up and down a street. He noticed the sudden smile written on his friend's face and instantly knew. 

“You kissed him didn't you?”

Aaron looked shamefully at Adam. He had broken the one rule they had. “Yeah”

“Fuck. I knew it. How many times have I told you not to do that?”

“This was the first time”

“And see what happens? You fall in love with the guy, get all upset and leave me” he threw out his arms. 

Aaron laughed at him. “I'm sorry” 

“Yeah you bloody well be” 

Aaron looked at him before pulling him in to a tight hug.

“Whoa I'm afraid to wrinkle you mate” Adam protested. “You look all nice in them clothes”. 

“I don't care” Aaron said and held him harder. 

They stood like that for a few seconds. They both knew it could be the last time they saw each other. Adam hugged him tighter and whispered into Aaron's ear. “I'll miss you like hell mate. I hate goodbyes so I'm gonna take off now yeah” He gnawed his lip and cleared his choked up throat. “You be happy, ok?”

Aaron couldn't bring himself to do anything else than nod, his tears were dangerously close of breaking through. 

When Adam was gone he left some money on the kitchen table for him, hoping some of it would pay the rent for the next month and not all go to drugs and booze. Adam might have not been perfect, but he was the best friend he had ever known. It was time to move on though, start over, get a better life for himself. 

He was ready to head out the door and leave the apartment that had been his home for the past three years behind when he heard a persistent honking coming from down the street. It wasn't the first time cars would honk like crazy in these neighborhoods, but for some reason the sound made him put down his bag and walk up to the window and look out.

There, down on the street, stood the limo he just a couple of hours ago had been driven home in and out from the limo's sunroof stood Robert, with arms open and a rose between his teeth. 

Aaron shook his head and laughed, surely the otherwise so composed and gathered Robert must have hit his head on something hard to make him do this. 

“What are you doing!?” Aaron shouted down.

Robert didn't hear him as he was crawling out from the roof. He jumped down onto the ground and shouted back up to Aaron, “Hang on, I'm coming up!” 

He pulled down the ladder from the fire escape stair and suddenly realized what he was getting himself into. “It had to be the top floor?”

“Like you said, it's the best!” Aaron laughed and crawled out of his window. He couldn't keep a broad smile back as he saw Robert take the first steps up the ladder. 

Robert closed his eyes and clenched his teeth harder on the rose. This was insane, he had no clue what he was doing, all he knew was that it felt right. A few trembling steps more and he was up on the first platform, he pressed his body as close to the wall as he possible could and as he peeked with one eye he saw Darryl down on the ground laughing at him. He made it to the first stair and reminded himself to keep his eyes up. After all, that's where his real goal was.

Aaron couldn't stop grinning, he couldn't believe that Robert was here, that this was really happening. Things like these did not happen in real life, only in fairy tales. He wanted Robert to climb all the way, he knew he could get rid of his fear of heights but the truth was that he couldn't constrain himself to wait for Robert to get up. Aaron skipped down the first stair and then as he stood on top of the second he met Robert's eyes as he stood on the bottom of it. They both smiled wide, hearts beating fast as they took the first steps toward something new.

As they finally met in the middle Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert, giving him comfort and making sure he wouldn't fall. “You're crazy” he whispered.

“No” Robert slowly shook his head. “I just want something real too” Robert answered and sealed the promise of something real by giving Aaron one perfect earthshattering kiss. 

…

“Welcome to Hollywood! Everyone that comes to Hollywood has a dream. What's your dream? Always time to dream, so keep on dreamin'. What's your dream?”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I crazy for smiling like mad at the end of this chapter? LOL  
> I guess it's because it's not really my own story in combo with this being Pretty Woman and it's a pretty damn perfect romantic film haha. 
> 
> Anyway, I have to say that Robert and Aaron's characters work really well as Edward and Vivian as they have plenty of stuff in common. 
> 
> And of course I had to add the Roxette song :P 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> Btw, still working on my long story, this was just a sidetrack lol.


End file.
